User blog:CoolCCMystery/CEREMONY: Criminal Case Wiki Awards 2019
__NOEDITSECTION__ Good day, good day, good day everyone! Thirteen days into 2020, and things are going wild already! Despite our busy lives, we've finally completed the 2019 Criminal Case Wiki Awards, and we've collected nominations, tallied the votes, and put together the results! Now you all can have a look and see who came out as the best of the best (and the worst of the worst). Just please don't bash any of these results in the comments, please and thank you. Have fun reading! Criminal Case Awards Tip: Hover over the images for more details. • Best Character of the Year (Male) : 34 votes :: 31 votes ::: 5 votes • Best Character of the Year (Female) : 38 votes :: 15 votes ::: 12 votes • Best Heroic Character of the Year : 54 votes :: 11 votes ::: 7 votes • Best Villainous Character of the Year : 54 votes :: 14 votes ::: 8 votes • Funniest Character of the Year : 47 votes :: 13 votes ::: 7 votes • Most Annoying Character of the Year : 47 votes :: 10 votes ::: 8 votes • Best Case of the Year : 42 votes :: 23 votes ::: 7 votes • Worst Case of the Year : 37 votes :: 9 votes ::: 6 votes • Best District of The Conspiracy : 56 votes :: 10 votes ::: 7 votes • Worst District of The Conspiracy : 45 votes :: 14 votes ::: 7 votes • Best Time Era of Travel in Time : 45 votes :: 11 votes ::: 6 votes • Worst Time Era of Travel in Time : 32 votes :: 19 votes ::: 14 votes • Favorite T.I.M.E. Member : 33 votes :: 8 votes ::: 7 votes • Favorite Supernatural Hunter : 35 votes :: 23 votes ::: 10 votes • Best Motive of the Year : 52 votes :: 11 votes ::: 5 votes • Coolest Murder of the Year : 41 votes :: 9 votes ::: 8 votes • LOL Moment of the Year : 38 votes :: 22 votes ::: 7 votes • OMG Moment of the Year : 36 votes :: 12 votes ::: 11 votes • Awesome Moment of the Year : 36 votes :: 12 votes ::: 11 votes • Heartbreaking Moment of the Year : 28 votes :: 21 votes ::: 14 votes Editor Awards Tip: Hover over the images for more details. • Criminal Case Wikian of the Year : 50 votes :: 3 votes ::: 2 votes • Breakout Editor of the Year : 44 votes :: 7 votes ::: 3 votes • Best Conduct of the Year : 34 votes :: 8 votes ::: 6 votes • Fanfic Writer of the Year : 32 votes :: 10 votes ::: 6 votes And that's all for 2019's awards of the year! Thank you to all of those who contributed to the nominations and the voting, and we staff wish you a year full of surprises, joy and other stuff that may float your boat. Also, please give Tuxedo a thanks for the hard work on the source code used to accumulate the coding to create this ceremony. Jordan, signing out. Category:Blog posts